The List
by monkeygirl77
Summary: There is an actual list of things that Raziel, Samael, Samandriel, and Castiel have done to cause damage or change to his creations. From the Ice age, Plague,The continental drift, and the creation of the platypus. He's beginning to think he simply asks for it to happen.


**I simply couldn't resist myself! And for those who liked Terrible Toddlers, I'm gonna update it tomorrow! Check it out!**

* * *

God loved all his children, he truly did and while he tried not to pick favorites it still seemed to happen. It was no secret that He was fond of that certain group of fledglings barely younglings, with all the uncanny things they seemed to worm there way into. That small group consisted of: Raziel, Samael, Castiel, and Samandriel.

Those four were always getting into trouble, and then laughing about it. You think the seven 'Wonders of the World' happened on its own? Oh no, that had been one of them doing what they did best. But you see that's why He loved them so, they could always find a way to bring a smile to anyone's faces. Even if it was at one of His creations expenses.

However there was a list He had started to form, consisting of all the things that they had gotten into that had a detrimental impact on at least one of His creations.

* * *

**The Plague**

Samandriel knew he wasn't supposed to play with any of Dad;s or Raphael's creations. But when your around the human equivalent of 8 years old and you see something that is in a funny bottle and a bright color you can't help but mess with it. Besides the others had called him a baby and dared him to do it. not to mention the fact that Raphael had told him _not _to touch it so now of course he simply had to.

The little angel stuck his head into Raphael's personal rooms and looked around quietly to see if he could spot his brother/guardian/teacher. When he didn't spot him, Samandriel rushed in just as silently and ran straight to the Medical Cabinet on the other wall. Placing his hand upon the lock he whispered the spell he had heard Raphael mutter countless times watching as the lock started to glow faintly and opened with a hissing click. He reached up to the familiar red bubbling bottle, pulling it from its place on the shelf Samandriel lowered it into his robe pocket before shutting the cabinet and repeating the spell again.

He turned tail towards the Archangel Garden.

Not many can say they've had the experience of being _within_ the Archangel Gardens, but for those who can will all agree that it is the most beautiful sight they have ever seen. The Four, as they had been dubbed, had the opportunity of playing there everyday considering their guardians/brothers/teachers were the Archangel's themselves. Castiel sat against the tree Gabriel had planted when he was only a fledgling. Raziel and Samael hung upside down from the branches of the tree that Michael and Lucifer had planted. Samandriel usually sat beside Cas, or next to the little shred thing Raphael had planted. They all looked up at the sound of little wing beats and running feet.

"I got it! I got it!"

Samandriel ran up to them waving the red bubbling bottle with a large smile on his face. They all jumped from their precarious positions to meet him half way. Forming a small four person circle to block out any unwanted tattle tails Samandriel held up the bottle quite proudly. I mean come on, he had just done what others might find impossible, broke into Raphael's personal Medical Cabinet. Not that others can say they have ever tried.

"Why's it bubble?"

"Raph says it cause of the bacteria and germs that live in it"

Someone had grabbed the bottle and started a game of pass around until Samandriel froze, hearing a very familiar, very angry voice shouting his name. He'd admit, along with the other three, that they had panic'd when they had done it. Samandriel grabbed the bottle and spun around in time to see Raphael and the other three archangels speeding their way fast. He spun back around panic's, he didn't want to be bent over Raph's knee just as the others didn't want to be bent over their respective caretakers knee's either.

"Samandriel! Get rid of it!"

Samandriel nodded and threw it as hard as he could. Beings as they weren't old enough to leave Heaven on their own, even though that never really stopped them before, how was he supposed to know that it would land on Earth and form what would be known as the Bubonic Plague?

* * *

**The Ice Age and Ice Age part 2**

Samael was simply a curious being. Always getting into stuff he had no business being in in the first place. When he had seen the first snowflakes on Dad's work table he had been intrigued. they were amazingly beautiful and Samael simply wanted to see them in action. So naturally when Dad had left fora break he had snuck in a stole every single one of the marvelous snowflakes.

Upon gaining them he had immediately flown down to Earth, against strict instruction _not _to do just that, he landed softly on one of the clouds and threw the snowflakes up into the air watching as the light from the newly created sun caught the sparkling glitter like specs of glass.

He was careful not to drop or break any of them, but he was still considered a child and the inevitable had in fact happened. He tried to grab it back but the cloud swallowed it in a millisecond. There as no way he was going to get it back now. Gathering what was left of the snowflakes into his (or some might say, Lucifer's) satchel he took to the air as fast as he could. the cloud had swallowed the snowflake and began to replicate it within itself. Before he knew it there was millions of the beautiful snowflakes formed within the clouds just waiting to fall to the Earth.

Samael was torn, he should go and get help but then he'd get in trouble for being down here in the first place not to mention taking the snowflakes as well. But he also didn't want the new snowflakes to melt upon impact to the warm Earth. Making his mind up, the young archangel pulled his midnight wings in close to his body before diving towards the Earth at the speed of sound.

Honestly he had only meant to change the temperature in a small place. But he wasn't as good at the Weather thing as Raziel, who although better then most was still in need of severe training. He did in fact freak out when ice immediately started to spread across the globe. Snow fell from the clouds and everything froze.

Honestly, he never meant any harm. Curiosity had only killed the cat, literally.

The second Ice age had been Raziel trying to show off.

* * *

**Continental Drift**

It was common knowledge that Castiel loved the Earth. Heck he spent almost all of his free time down there, mostly with Gabriel but sometimes he also snuck down with Samandriel. It had been only them when it had happened.

This is actually not as large a story as you might think. It is as simple as Cas seeing an animal that scared the holy grace right out of him and the next thing they knew they were drifting away from said scary beast.

However, there is still talk about how it had _actually_ happened to this day.

* * *

**Pompeii**

So Raziel was admittedly very fascinated with fire. Not only that but he had this uncanny ability to make almost anything go up in flames.

Pompeii had just been formed when he had decided to go visit, even if it was so he could spite Michael's constant mother-henning, but he too found Earth a fascinating place. Naturally the fire, flame, lava filled volcano had attracted his attention. Up on it attracting his attention he sent out a message to all his brothers, the rest of the Four, to come and see it. However, Castiel was still grounded, Samandriel injured, and Samael sore from the previous day, so they all told him they wouldn't be able to make it.

Raziel was a little put out, but was once again excited as he landed on the edge of the volcano. the flame and heat was burning his face, even though it didn't really _hurt _as much as provide a warm breeze. He thought about wanting to get a closer look, tucked his wings in as close as he could, before jumping slightly and diving right into the molten lava.

In the long run, this wasn't as good of an idea as he thought it would be. His grace was naturally cooler than most, while it was nature in Heaven for a fledgling almost youngling's grace to be cooler then most, it was very bad for very hot stuff as volcanoes. His cool grace reacted immediately with the intense heat from the lava, shaking the ground and earth like an earthquake. Raziel couldn't help it, he screamed out in fright as the volcano erupted, spitting him up into the air as he pumped his wings as hard as he could before he crashed into a very familiar being.

He held onto the being as tight as he could, crying out in fear and relief as the person holding him wrapped him up in the strong arms and carried him back home.

He never actually meant to destroy Pompeii! The volcano simply caught his interest.

* * *

God chuckled as he heard the shouts of other angels that were no doubt caused by one of the Four. Yep, never a boring day with them around.

Hey maybe he'd even ask them to help him create something, a duck maybe? Where could one go wrong with a duck.

**Two hours later**

"BUT DADDY!"

"NO YOU CAN NOT KEEP IT!"

"WE'LL CALL IT PERRY!"

"CASTIEL!"

"AND IT CAN BE A DEAVTTER!"

"HOW DO YOU EVEN SPELL THAT LET ALONE SAY IT! NO ITS A PLATYPUS!"

"RAZIEL SAMAEL YOU ARE NOT KEEPING IT!"

"COME ON PERRY THE PLATYPUS WE'LL SHOW YOU AROUND!"

"SAMANDRIEL!"

Really, he's beginning to think he was asking for it.

* * *

**Goofiness abound! LOL!**


End file.
